Stirb nicht nochmal
by kink-chan
Summary: Kenny stirbt jeden Tag. Und auch, wenn es schmerzhaft ist, hat er keine andere Möglichkeit, als damit klar zu kommen. Deshalb lebt er sein Leben in vollen Zügen aus, ohne Rücksicht auf andere. Doch eines Tages ändert sich alles, als jemand, den er nicht kennt, sein Leben rettet. / BoyxBoy


Seufzend legte Kenny den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die einheitlich grauen Wolken über seinem Kopf, die jegliche Möglichkeit, einen Blick auf den dahinterliegenden, wahrscheinlich hellblauen Himmel zunichte machten. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass der Himmel, oder eher die Wolken ihn verspotteten. Er war heute noch nicht gestorben – ungewöhnlich in seinem Fall – aber selbst, wenn sein Leben heute aus welchem Grund auch immer kein Ende fand, würde er wohl trotzdem den Himmel nicht sehen dürfen.

Sein Leben hasste ihn. Wie sollte er es sonst sehen? Weder die Erde, noch Himmel oder Hölle wollten ihn bei sich, dabei war er nicht der Meinung, früher all zu schlimm gewesen zu sein. Jetzt war das etwas ganz anderes, heutzutage konnte er Gott und den Teufel definitiv verstehen, wenn sie ihn mal wieder zurück auf die Erde schickten. Er war nicht gerade ein Unschuldslamm. Aber wieso sollte er auch, wenn er sowieso jeden Tag starb? Er hätte noch verstanden, dass man sich gut benahm, um lange auf der Erde verweilen zu können, aber wenn er jeden Tag starb und am nächsten wieder hier aufwachte, wieso verdammt nochmal sollte er dann auch nur einen Gedanken an gutes Benehmen verschwenden?

Die Erziehung – wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte – die seine Eltern an ihm verübt hatten, taten ihr übriges. Genauso wie Kevin war er ein weiteres schwarzes Schaf in ihrer Familie aus schwarzen Wollviechern. Es wunderte ihn immer wieder, dass Karen nicht so war. Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach noch zu jung, um verdorben zu werden – oder aber Gott meinte es einmal gut und schütze sie. Aber warum er das machen sollte, wusste Kenny nicht. Vielleicht, weil Kenny ihn jedes Mal damit nervte, wenn er sich mal wieder im Himmel wiederfand – was in letzter Zeit gar nicht mal mehr so oft vorkam, wenn er so darüber nachdachte.

Er wandte den Blick von den Wolken ab, als ihm die ersten Regentropfen ins Gesicht klatschten. Natürlich regnete es jetzt. Er hatte es beinahe vorhersagen können, wenn ihn der Gedanke, von einem Blitz getroffen zu werden, nicht so gefürchtet hätte. Aber wahrscheinlich war das sein heutiger Tod – ach, wie er das doch hasste!

Trotzdem beeilte er sich nicht, trottete einfach weiterhin gemächlich den Bürgersteig entlang, bis auf der rechten Seite das Gebäude auftauchte, was er am heutigen Tag eigentlich hatte meiden wollen. Die Schule. Er hatte sich am Morgen dazu entschieden, zu schwänzen, auch wenn er bereits da beinahe gestorben wäre, als sein Vater ihn aus dem Haus schmiss. Seitdem war er einfach willkürlich in der Stadt umher geirrt – und nun war er doch hier.

Gott sei dank klingelte die Schulklingel, noch bevor er sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, ob es nicht doch besser war, zum Unterricht zu gehen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis seine Freunde mit als erstes heraus gestürzt kamen und ihn mit freundlich bis weniger freundlichen Aussagen begrüßten.

"Na, Jungs?", grinste er und zwinkerte Kyle verschmitzt zu, als er dessen Augen Verdrehen sah. "Wie war die Schule?"

"Nichts besonderes, wie immer hauptsächlich nur Müll", gab Cartman prompt zurück.

"Nur weil du nichts verstehst, ist es noch lange kein Müll, Dumpfbacke", blaffte Kyle den Anderen.

"Sagt der Jude!", schoss Cartman zurück.

Kyle ignorierte ihn jedoch und wandte sich stattdessen lieber wieder an Kenny, diesmal mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. "Dir würde es sicher gut tun, nicht so oft zu schwänzen, Kenny. Du bist nicht so dumm, wie du glaubst."

"Ja, Mama", gab Kenny leicht genervt von sich, schenkte seinem Kumpel jedoch ein aufmüpfiges Grinsen, was dieser mit einem Kopfschütteln quittierte.

"Achja, wir haben einen neuen Schüler", brachte sich nun auch Stan in das Gespräch ein und Kenny sah ihn interessiert an.

"Ein neuer Schüler? Mitten im Jahr?"

Stan zuckte die Schultern. "Was weiß ich. Mr. Garrison meinte, wir sollten ihn selbst fragen, aber das hat anscheinend noch niemand gemacht."

"Nee nee, der Saftsack antwortet nicht!", rief Cartman ungefragt. Aber was hatten sie schon erwartet... "Ein paar haben's versucht, aber er hält sich anscheinend für etwas Besseres! So ein Loser."

Kenny warf Kyle und Stan wieder einen Blick zu, aber beide zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Na wenn sie meinten. Vielleicht würde er morgen doch in die Schule gehen, nur um zu sehen, was der Neue für einer war. Irgendwie interessierte ihn sowas immer schnell – aber das lag wohl auch an seiner Begabung, zu sterben, und den damit zusammenhängenden Veränderungen seines Charakters.

"Ich gehe jetzt auf jeden Fall zum Bus", verkündete Cartman schließlich und machte sich auf den Weg, die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend.

"Kommst du mit, Kenny?", wollte Kyle wissen, nach kurzem Überlegen lehnte Kenny jedoch ab.

"Ich will noch ein wenig rumlaufen, schätze ich."

"Nagut, dann bis Morgen." Er hielt inne. "Wirklich, Kenny, komm morgen in die Schule." Und weg war er.

Kenny seufzte, steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke und trottete weiter. Kyle benahm sich manchmal wirklich wie eine Mutter – eine Mutter, die Kenny auf so eine Art nie gehabt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass selbst Cartmans Freundin ihn damals in der vierten Klasse deshalb gemobbt hatte. Es war eine komische Zeit gewesen und ein komisches Gefühl, wenn er daran zurück dachte. Wenn er ehrlich war hatte sich seitdem nicht all zu viel verändert – hauptsächlich nur, dass er sich nun von seinen Freunden und deren Problemen möglichst fernhielt. Er ertrug nicht, jedes Mal in diese lächelnden Gesichter zu sehen, jeden Tag die selben, dummen Begrüßungen zu hören, obwohl jeder von ihnen am vorherigen Tag noch mitangesehen hatte, wie er starb...

Interessanterweise hatte es wieder aufgehört, zu regnen, und er entschied, dass vom Blitz getroffen zu werden wohl doch nicht seine heutige Todesart werden würde – auch wenn das nun wirklich nichts zu sagen hatte. Seine Tode kamen zu den unerwartetsten Momenten in den unerwartetsten Arten. War das überhaupt ein Wort, dass es gab? Ach egal. Er war immer der Dumme gewesen und würde es auch immer bleiben. Ein selbst ausgedachtes Wort mehr oder weniger würde schon nichts daran ändern.

Plötzlich kam ihm etwas in den Blick, was ihm zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Dunkle Schuhe, auf deren Fersen das Zeichen irgendeiner Schuhmarke prangte, ebenso dunkler Hosenstoff an langen, doch nicht unnatürlich Beinen, und dann der Höhepunkt: Ein totaler **Knackarsch**!

Kenny spürte, wie sich etwas in seiner eigenen Hose regte, wie es das öfter tat. In solchen Momenten war es ihm wie immer egal, ob in dieser Hose nun eine Frau oder ein Mann steckte. Aber er wäre nicht Kenny McCormick, wenn er diese Chance seines heutigen, bis jetzt ausgebliebenen Todes nicht ergriffen und ohne zu zögern das anreizende Fleisch gepackt hätte.

Der Körper verspannte sich unter seiner Hand. Er konnte den unterdrücken Aufschrei hören, kam aber nicht auf die Idee, seine Hand zurück zu ziehen. Gott verdammt, er würde heute wieder sterben! Als ob er sich da dieses Gefühl entgehen ließ!

Seine Hand glitt tiefer, zwischen die beiden Erhebungen, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht einen Hinweis auf das Geschlecht bekommen zu können – er hatte kurz einen Blick nach oben geworfen, konnte aus der dunklen Jacke und der grauen Mütze jedoch nichts schließen. Seine Finger glitten, Millimeter für Millimeter, immer tiefer, bis sein Wissensdurst endlich gestillt war. Anscheinend...

Sein Gedankengang wurde je unterbrochen, als ein Ellenbogen anscheinend mit ganzer Kraft in sein Gesicht gerammt wurde. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei stolperte Kenny zurück, riss die Hände an die schmerzende Stelle, um sie zu bedecken, was nur noch mehr weh tat. Sein Fuß trat an den Bordstein, er spürte ihn abrutschen, fühlte sich taumeln, fallen, Hupen, ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf – _Lastwagen_...

So schnell, wie das passierte, packte ihn jemand am Arm und riss ihn zurück, er stolperte vor, an einen Körper, hörte den LKW hinter sich hupend vorbei rasen, sein Herz raste, schlug mindestens genauso laut in seinen Ohren. _War er tot?_

War er tot? Wo war der Schmerz? Wo war die Schwärze? Wo war das Licht? Wo waren Himmel oder Hölle, Gott oder Teufel? Was war los?

Er brauchte einen Moment, bevor er die Augen öffnete... und schwarz sah. Er war tot – **nein**. Es war Stoff, Anorakstoff, sanft kariert, so minimal, dass man es kaum erkannte. Er war weich und kalt an seinem Gesicht, dunkelgrau, wie er jetzt erkannte. Er hatte diesem Stoff zuvor viel zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, fiel ihm auf. Tja, und beinahe wäre er gestorben, ohne die Farbe dieser Jacke zu kennen... Aber er lebte.

Unsicher hob er den Kopf, konnte unruhiges Atmen neben sich wahrnehmen, das durch seine Kapuze drang, als wäre es sein eigenes. Er spürte Arme, die ihn umfasst hatten und noch immer in einer ungewollten Umarmung hielten, spürte den Anderen vor sich... definitiv ein Kerl!

Er sprach nicht, als er Kenny schließlich von sich schob und eingehend musterte, doch dieser sah die Frage in den grünen Augen und nickte vorsichtig, so vorsichtig, als glaubte er, im nächsten Moment nochmals fast angefahren zu werden – man wusste ja nie.

"Mir geht's gut", brachte er zögerlich hervor, er zitterte etwas, fiel ihm auf. "D-danke."

Der Fremde musterte ihn nochmals, dann trafen sich ihre Blicke. Irgendetwas in den grünen Irden verwirrte ihn zunehmendst, auch wenn Kenny nicht wusste, ob es nicht auch der plötzliche Umschlag von Erregung in Todesangst war, der seinen Körper noch immer fest im Griff hatte.

"Kaffee?", fragte der Andere so unverhofft, dass Kenny zusammenzuckte. Dann nickte er jedoch. Ja, Kaffee würde ihm jetzt sicher etwas helfen.

Der Fremde stellte sich erst vor, als sie bei ihm Zuhause angekommen waren – in einer kleinen, ziemlich leer aussehenden Wohnung im guten Viertel South Parks. Überall standen Kartons, was Kenny darauf schließen ließ, dass er gerade erst hier hergezogen war. Trotzdem wirkte die Wohnung allgemein sehr angenehm und gemütlich, zumindest gemütlicher, als es Kennys Zuhause seiner Meinung nach je könnte.

Er wurde in die kleine Küche gebeten, die nur durch einen Tresen vom Wohnzimmer getrennt war. So hatte Kenny von dem Stuhl an dem Zweisitzer-Tisch einen perfekten Blick auf die große Couch, den Glastisch und den grauen Teppich darunter, der unglaublich weich aussah.

Während der Andere Kaffee aufbrühte, erzählte er etwas. Nicht sonderlich viel, nur etwas davon, dass man fremde Menschen nicht einfach sexuell belästigte, was relativ ungehört an Kenny vorbei ging. Dann nannte er seinen Namen.

"Ich bin Luca."

"Heißt das, ich darf dich jetzt sexuell belästigen, weil ich deinen Namen kenne?", konterte Kenny sofort und grinste hinter seinem Kragen, während ihm ein Blick über die Schulter zugeworfen wurde. Es dauerte etwas, bis eine Antwort kam, aber diese überraschte ihn.

"Wenn du mir deinen Namen nennst, vielleicht."

Er grinste belustigt. "Kenny."

"Freut mich", gab Luca zurück und kam an den Tisch zurück, zwei Tassen mit dampfender Flüssigkeit in den Händen. Er stellte sie auf den Tisch, bevor er sich auf den freien Stuhl setzte und seine Tasse zu sich zog. "Schwarz ist ok? Ich trinke ihn halt nur so."

Kenny zuckte die Schultern, öffnete seinen Parka und entfernte damit Kapuze und Kragen von seinem Gesicht. "Ich werde schon nicht daran sterben." Er bereute die Worte sofort, räusperte sich. "Wird nicht so schlimm sein", ergänzte er schnell.

Er konnte den Lucas Blick auf sich spüren, als er die Tasse an die Lippen hob. Plötzlich tauchte ein Finger auf dem Rand der Tasse auf, drückte diese langsam aber bestimmt wieder nach unten. "Warte lieber noch einen Moment. Er ist heiß." Kenny wand nichts dagegen ein.

Luca war etwa so groß wie Kenny, wirkte ihm gegenüber auf dem Stuhl nun aber viel kleiner. Er saß beinahe zusammengekauert dort, hatte eines seiner Beine angezogen und legte ab und zu sein Kinn darauf ab, während die grünen Irden ihn so gut wie nie aus den Augen ließen. Kenny kam nicht drum herum, den Blick von dem weich wirkenden Gesicht das Knie hinunter gleiten zu lassen, bis die Tischkante weitere Einblicke verwehrte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er dieses Ziehen in seinem Bauch wieder spürte. Gott verdammt, hatte der Kerl aber auch einen geilen Arsch!

"Also, Luca", begann er und lehnte sich zurück, eine Hand glitt ganz unauffällig unter den Tisch, "Du bist noch nicht lang hier, oder?"

Luca nickte. "Vielleicht einen Monat. Hab die Tage nicht gezählt."

"Und die Kartons?"

"Gab noch keinen Grund, aufzuräumen."

Er zwinkerte seinem Gastgeber zu. "Ich bin auch keiner. Sieht bei mir nicht besser aus."

Luca hob eine Augenbraue, während er nach seiner Tasse griff, um zu schauen, ob die Flüssigkeit darin schon etwas abgekühlt war. Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb dabei die ganze zeit beinahe gleich. Ein wenig erinnerte er Kenny an Craig. "Heißt das, du willst öfters vorbei kommen?"

"Ist das eine Einladung?", kam die Gegenfrage.

Lucas Mundwinkel zuckten. Er hob die Tasse an die Lippen, schlürfte leise die dunkle Flüssigkeit. Als er die Tasse wieder absetzte, wirkten seine Gesichtszüge viel weicher als zuvor, viel entspannter. "Wer weiß, wer weiß."

Kenny tat es ihm gleich und einige Minuten lang tranken sie nur stumm ihren Kaffee. Er war wirklich froh, dass Luca ihn so freundlich aufgenommen hatte, noch mehr jedoch, dass er ihn gerettet hatte. Verdammt, bis jetzt hatte ihn noch nie Jemand gerettet! Das war das erste Mal gewesen... und es fühlte sich so _unglaublich schön_ an!

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Kenny verstand, dass das, was Luca die ganze Zeit über mit seinen Fingern machte – er kniff sich immer wieder in die Fingerkuppen – dazu diente, den Jungen wach zu halten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand neben dem Kühlschrank bestätigte seine Vermutung. Es war verdammt spät!

Es war also kein Wunder, dass der Andere, als Kenny fragte, ob es ihn kümmerte, wenn er jetzt ging, nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und sich auf die Bein hievte. Er begleitete Kenny bis zur Haustür, wo er sich in den Türrahmen lehnte und ihn aus müden Augen, aber mit einem kaum erkennbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen musterte.

"Man sieht sich bestimmt", lächelte Kenny, das Gesicht nun wieder zur Hälfte unter dem Kragen versteckt.

Lucas Lächeln wurde deutlicher. "Das bezweifle ich nicht."

Sie hoben die Hand zum Gruß, dann drehten sie sich um und gingen beide in ihre Welten zurück, aus denen sie für die letzten Stunden entkommen waren. Keine Sekunde später donnerte es, der Regen brach los und irgendwo in South Park, noch im guten Viertel der Stadt, schlug ein Blitz ein.


End file.
